oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Recital!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Recital!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 11a | previousepisode = "Babysitter!" | nextepisode = "Dinosaur!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Oobi is about to perform at a piano recital at the community hall. He's very confident at first, but when he makes a mistake on stage, he panics and runs offstage. Kako has a heart-to-heart talk with Oobi, and persuades him to finish his performance. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi is in the living room, wearing a tie. He plays "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" on Grampu's piano and greets the viewers. He explains that he will be performing at a piano recital later. Grampu compliments Oobi's piano skills and offers to take him to the community center, where the recital is being held. He asks Oobi if he's nervous, but Oobi assures Grampu that he has "nerves of steel." As they walk to the community center, an interview segment plays. It involves Uma asking preschoolers if they know how to play musical instruments. The scene cuts to Oobi and Grampu arriving at the recital. Inka, the piano teacher, helps Oobi warm up before performing. She tells Angus, her other student, that he will be performing before Oobi. While Angus prepares, Kako joins Grampu in the audience. They watch as Inka introduces herself onstage. Angus follows and plays "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on the piano. The audience claps and cheers for him. Oobi walks to the piano next and begins playing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". During his turn, a teenager in the audience loudly answers her phone, but Kako gets her to put it away. Oobi continues playing for a while, but he abruptly stops and plays the wrong note. Kako gasps as Oobi rushes offstage. Angus tries to make Oobi feel better by giving him a "thumbs up," but it doesn't help. Inka explains to Oobi that he made a simple mistake and that nobody's perfect. Kako walks in and helps Oobi realize that, in the bigger scheme of things, messing up doesn't matter. This gives Oobi the courage to try again. He walks onstage again and plays the music perfectly. The audience cheers and asks for an encore. Oobi plays the correct notes again and gets an even louder applause. He is about to play them another time, but Inka says that he can play more in the next recital. Oobi waves "goodbye" to the viewers as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (interview segments only; played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Inka (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Angus (played by Matt Vogel) *Aunt Oota (mentioned) *Background puppets Oobi-Recital-nerves-of-steel.png|"Oobi nerves, steel." Oobi-Recital-Uma-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Recital-Grampu-and-Inka.png|Grampu and Inka flirting Oobi-Recital-Grampu-sits-down.png|Grampu in the audience Oobi-Recital-Angus-nervous.png|Helping Angus prepare Oobi-Recital-Oobi-and-Angus.png|"Angus nerves, jelly." Oobi-Recital-Inka-presenting.png|Inka presenting the recital Oobi-Recital-Angus-after-playing.png|Angus on stage Oobi-Recital-Inka-and-Oobi-on-stage.png|Oobi's turn Oobi-Recital-teen-with-a-phone.png|"Hello?!" Oobi-Recital-Kako-shocked.png|Kako gasps Oobi-Recital-Inka-under-the-spotlight.png|"Intermission! Short break..." Oobi-Recital-Angus-thumbs-up.png|Oobi and Angus backstage Oobi-Recital-Inka-talks-to-Oobi.png|"Nobody perfect." Oobi-Recital-Kako-perfect.png|"Kako perfect!" Oobi-Recital-Kako-helps-Oobi.png|"Messing up, no big deal." Oobi-Recital-Oobi-tries-again.png|Oobi tries again Oobi-Recital-Grampu-and-Kako-cheering.png|Grampu and Kako cheering *One of the audience members has the same upside-down eyes as Angus, meaning he or she is probably related to him. *Grampu mentions that Uma is visiting an unseen character called Aunt Oota. This marks the only time that a member of Oobi's family other than the main three is revealed. *The teenager's cell phone is also used as Uma's pretend phone in "Grown-Up!". Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2